


A free slave

by imera



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Marco thought he was given freedom, but it was a part of Kublai's plan to make him think he had more choices than he actually did.





	A free slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the marcopolokinkmeme @ DW
> 
> The original poster wanted something from the perspective of Kublai where he messes with Marco's head in order to make him loyal, but in a subtle way.

There was something special about the European people. They were of course just like them, humans. They needed food and water, they bled if they were cut, and they wanted to be alive, just like everyone else. However, there was a big difference between them.

The Europeans were born thinking they were free, which most of them were not. Those born under the blue skies in the East knew they were not free, but that their freedom was a gift given by their ruler, a gift that could easily be taken away if they misbehaved.

Marco had not grown up amongst them, he was born thinking he was free and that his life was enslaved when Kublay received him, but had he been free he wouldn’t have been given to Kublai in the first place. Kublai had to mold Marco’s mind in order for him to be able to live as a free slave amongst his people.

The mind of his newest slave was fantastic, it could paint pictures of places Kublai no longer visited, it could make him live through the eyes of someone else, he was dreaming while being awake. That part of his mind Kublai didn’t want to touch, that part needed to be there or Kublai had no need for the latin.

Slowly he befriended the slave, giving him a little freedom, then demanding his presence, making sure he knew he was always there if Kublai wished him to be.

The first time Marco spoke his mind Kublai knew that his plan was working, Marco felt brave enough to have an opinion,n, and quickly learned that even though he’d ben given freedom he was far from free. It was the first step into making him understand that his life belonged to Kublai, the first step into teaching him just how powerful he really was.

Marco continued to be hopeful, but also careful, probably thinking he would find his way out of Kublai’s rule, maybe even make his way back to Europe. He might one day, but not without Kublai’s permission, Marco was after all more than a slave, he was a gift.


End file.
